


Hell Of A Burn

by SusieBeeca



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Humiliation, Illustrations, Pic Fic, Sort Of, Spanking, illustrated fanfic, some dialogue, that butt ain't gettin' any pinker, you can keep your shoes on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 03:58:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14662830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SusieBeeca/pseuds/SusieBeeca
Summary: Steal my ship? That's a paddlin'.





	Hell Of A Burn

 

 

This would be the worst possible time for Steven to use the pocket dimension.

 

 

_**image description:** Emerald, wearing nothing but a pair of lime green high heels, has a manic gleam in her eye and a big nasty grin on her face as she holds Lars down by his neck with her left hand. Her right hand is poised to spank him again. Lars is bent over her lap. He is naked, save for his boots and a pink ribbon tying his wrists together. He's blushing, as is his ass, and he's yelling "Let me GO, you Bram Stoker-lookin' BITCH!"_

**Author's Note:**

> Some ideas get me and won't let go. Might actually write something based on this later XD

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Lars' Star...Fish](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14771969) by [Blackkaiser](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackkaiser/pseuds/Blackkaiser)




End file.
